


One thing I Know for Certain...

by SpaceStingray



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Remember, season 3 ending, the portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceStingray/pseuds/SpaceStingray
Summary: It should have been the happiest day of her life, everything was going perfect, but something was wrong...(What happened to Spinnerella and Netossa during the events of the Season 3 finale? What did they see in their "perfect" world?)
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	One thing I Know for Certain...

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little exercise and a little "what if?" scenario, not exactly a headcannon or anything like that. It's also not related to any of my other Spinntossa fics. Just a fun thing to scribble that I hope you enjoy.

Netossa awoke with a start, her heart was still pounding in her chest, but she could not remember the reason. She realized she was on a couch, dressed in an beautiful gown that sported her family crest and colors. She remembered seeing this dress once upon a time, but why was she wearing it?

Netossa gazed around the room, yes, this was home. It was her family’s home, a modest castle on the borders of the Scorpion kingdom. The Fright Zone. There was a knock on her door, she jumped and said “Come in!”

“Hey my princess, are you feeling any better?”

The figure was a tall woman wearing an elegant dress of calming blues. Her hair was intricately woven into various braids that trailed down her shoulders and to her back. Netossa breathed a sigh of relief. “Hi mom, I think so…” Her brow furrowed. “I wasn’t feeling well?”

A look of concern grew on the queen’s face, she approached her daughter and pressed a hand to her forehead. “Your temperature seems alright. You don’t remember? You collapsed while we were making preparations. I was ready to postpone the wedding.”

A breath caught in Netossa’s chest, she clenched her jaw shut to prevent herself from blurting out the word ‘wedding?’. Thankfully the queen didn’t notice her shock. Instead her face softened, with delicate hands she straightened her daughter’s hair and fluffed the sleeves of her dress. “My Netossa, I can’t believe you’re marrying your sweetheart.” She stepped back, crossing her arms as she looked over Netossa’s dress. “Hopefully Spinnerella won’t take you into the air while you’re wearing that.” She chuckled. “I’ll make that a rule, no flying over guests while you’re both wearing dresses.”

Netossa’s face flushed. “Oh geez, mom! You act like we’re still kids or something.” She crossed her own arms and turned away. “I’m doing this, whether you like it or not y’know.”

“What?” The queen raised an eyebrow. “Netossa, I couldn’t be happier for the both of you.” Netossa blinked, her jaw dropped open ever so slightly. Her eyes wandered to a window on the opposite side of the room. Flashes of red peppered the sky outside. Netossa opened her mouth to call for the guards, but in an instant the fire had stopped. She shook her head and approached the window, throwing it open, but there was calm skies and green fields before her. 

The queen approached her from behind. “Need some fresh air?”

“Y-Yeah, started to feel dizzy again.” Netossa turned and began fussing with her hair again.

“Netossa, are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

Netossa’s eyes fell to the floor. “Mom,” she said softly. “Are… you sure you’re alright with me marrying Spinnerella?”

The queen’s face softened, she took her daughter’s hands in her own. “My princess, whoever you choose to marry, I will support with all my power. Today is the happiest day of my life, because my daughter is marrying the one she loves. Today is going to be perfect, I will make sure of that.”

Netossa smiled, tears stinging her eyes, she pulled her mother into a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered. The queen gave her a gentle squeeze in return. When they pulled away, Netossa walked towards the door.

“And where are you going? The ceremony is starting in ten minutes.” The queen crossed her arms again. “I’m supposed to walk you down the isle.”

“I-I’ll be back,” Netossa said over her shoulder. “I just gotta… use the bathroom. Yeah. Be back in a jiff!”

When she was out of sight, Netossa’s gentle pace turned into a brisk walk. With every fork in the halls she clawed at her memories, desperately trying to unearth the proper directions. A haze fell over her vision, causing her to halt in her tracks. Netossa shook her head to hopefully clear her vision, but then the smells… smoke and gunpowder and dead bodies. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, she started running. Left, right, straight, she pushed past the guards and servants that were idly standing in the halls. Finally she saw the door, that had to be the right door. She burst through it without knocking.

Spinnerella turned to face her, a hand to her chest. “O-Oh!” Her words caught in her throat. Her hair was tied behind her head and fastened with silver clasps. White silk draped over her frame like sails, ready to catch any breeze that lazily glided past. Her silver eyes locked with Netossa and a playful grin spread across her face. “Darling, don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before-?”

Netossa shut the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Spinnerella approached cautiously. “Are you alright?” 

It was then that Netossa realized she was sweating and breathing heavily. She turned to Spinnerella. “I… something’s wrong. Spinn. I think something isn’t right with all this.” She gestured her arms. 

Spinnerella followed her hands and looked around. “I’m afraid I don’t follow. Are you feeling alright?"

Netossa took a step back. “Spinn,” she walked towards one of the windows and pulled the curtains away. “Tell me what you see.”

Spinnerella crossed her arms and gazed past her, after a moment she shook her head. “Net… I-I don’t know…”

Netossa took a step closer. “Spinerella, please, I know it sounds crazy but something doesn’t feel right.”

“And what makes you say that?” Spinerella approached Netossa. “Today is supposed to be the best day of our lives, your parents are ecstatic over this, what could be so wrong about that?”

Netossa took a deep breath. “My mother hated the idea of us getting together.” She said in a trembling voice. Spinnerella blinked, taking a step back.

“W-What are you saying?”

Netossa rubbed her temple. “My memory feels… broken. Some parts are mixing in with others. But there are a few things that I know are right. My mom… she didn’t like the idea of kingdoms teaming up against the Horde. She said it was every princess for themselves. I remember telling you that I loved you and…” 

Spinnerella gaspes, Netossa spun to see a flash of blinding white light pierce towards the sky. “What the-?” She felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder.

“That’s the Fright Zone!” Spinnerella said, she pulled Netossa back. “W-Wait, what’s going on? Does that have anything to do with…” 

Netossa’s eyes slowly locked with Spinnerella’s. “What do you remember?”

The other princess paused, she gazed back out towards the light in the distance. “I-I remember… My mother left me this morning to make the final preparations for the wedding.” She brought a hand to her mouth, her voice beginning to tremble. “But now I think...” 

Netossa pulled Spinnerella close and hugged her. “Spinn… I’m so sorry.” She whispered. 

Spinnerella pulled back. “N-No, I don’t know. I think I understand what you mean, things aren’t adding up now.” They both turned back to the window, the light was now crawling closer. “We have to go.”

Hand in hand, the two girls barreled through the halls. Left and right servants, guests and guards called out for them to stop. Once or twice Netossa threw one of her energy nets to subdue any pursuing guards. “Sorry!” She called over her shoulder. They stumbled into the Great Hall, the seated guests had all spun to face them in alarm. 

“Everyone, we have to evacuate!” Spinnerella called out. “There’s something coming and-“

“Spinerella? Netossa? Darlings what on Etheria?”

The Wind Queen stepped forward, her purple hair framing her violet face like waves. “You’re upsetting your guests, Spinnerella.” She turned her pointed chin upwards. “Is this the behavior of a proper young lady?” Spinnerella took a step back, her hand gripping Netossa’s even tighter. The queen took another step. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

She bolted, Netossa nearly tripped over her own feet as they ran. “Spinn?” She asked. “W-What about-?”

“I remember now.” Spinnerella said. “I-I at least remember that that’s not her.” They ducked behind a corner and stopped to catch their breath. Tears were streaming down Spinnerella’s face. “I-I remember she… she died.” She turned to face Netossa. “She died a long time ago. She wouldn’t be here.”

Netossa watched as Spinnerella buried her face in her hands, her shoulders trembling. “I don’t know what’s happening, why are we seeing dead people? Why…” 

Netossa gently pulled the other girl’s hands away, revealing her tear streaked face. “I don’t know what’s happening, but we’re in this together, okay? I’m not leaving you. We’ll figure something out.”

Spinnerella took a deep breath and nodded. “We’re leaving.”

Netossa blinked. “What?”

“Net, that thing is still coming. If that isn’t my mother, then how do we know it isn’t your castle?”

Netossa opened her mouth to respond, but sighed instead, her shoulders dropping. “I… think… I remember…”

Spinnerella nodded. “Your kingdom and mine? They were both taken.”

Netossa looked to her left, a few paces down the hall there hung a tapestry with her family’s crest. Tears began to streak her face. “Yes… The Princess Alliance took us in.” They both snapped to attention.

“The Alliance!” They said in unison.

“You there! Stop!” A guard spotted them from down the hall. 

Spinnerella took Netossa by the hand. “If we can find a window, I can get us out of here!”

Netossa responded. “We need to find Queen Angella, and She Ra!”

The first window they came across, they flung open the rafters and jumped. Spinnerella wrapped her arms around Netossa and they were airborn. The light had grown and was truly consuming the forests below. The girls tried to ignore the imagined chaos down below. Homes, cities, towns, families, all swallowed by the great unknown force. Trees, boulders and chunks of earth whizzed by, causing the two to duck and dodge every which way. Soon the ground wasn’t recognizable in all the upturning. Spinnerella tried to keep herself flying straight, then a tree collided with them from behind. 

Netossa fell from her grasp and plummeted downwards. She landed hard on a floating island, miraculously she landed on a patch of earth that was still soft with grass. She struggled to climb to her feet, the wind tugged and shoved her in multiple directions at once. She braced herself while scanning the sky, any debris that whizzed by could have been Spinnerella. Desperately, she cupped her hands and called out. 

“SPINNERELLA! SPINNERELLA PLEASE! COME BACK TO ME!”

A giant tree slammed into the side of the island, knocking her into the air and back on the ground hard. The air was knocked from her chest, she rolled to her side, coughing and gasping. “Please…” She rasped. “Don’t leave me behind…”

Another thud sent shocks through the island. “Netossa!” Netossa looked up to see Spinnerella crawling in her direction. The wind ripped her hair free from its bindings, like ribbons it trailed behind her. Even in this disaster, Netossa felt her breath catch as she watched Spinnerella move. She began crawling as well. 

Slowly the two met in the center. They clung to each other as they sat on their knees, at the mercy of the swallowing light they pulled away just enough to stare into each other’s eyes.

Netossa felt the tears ripple across her cheeks as the wind tore them away. She cupped one of Spinnerella’s hands and held it to her own face. She kissed it. “No matter what happens.” She said, her voice trembling. “Even if all this was fake, there’s one thing I know… Deep in my heart, I know it will always be true.”

Spinnerella shook her head, smiling. “And what would that be?”

“My love for you.”

Spinnerella choked back a sob, then pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Netossa. “Even when it all fell apart, that was the one thing I never doubted.”

They turned, their island drew ever closer to the engulfing beams. Spinnerella snaked her arm around Netossa’s waist. “I’m not letting you go this time.”

Netossa sighed and leaned her head against the other girl’s shoulder, she snaked her own arm around Spinnerella’s. “I’ll bet I can hold on longer.”

Spinnerella chuckled. “A competition now, huh?”

“Why not?”

“…” 

“…”

As the light touched the island, slowly making its way through the grass, they closed their eyes. 

“I love you”.


End file.
